


Blue

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, One-Shot, Short, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Blue was always Waverly's favorite color.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, fluffy one shot. Based on a prompt from the EarpFanFic (twitter.com/earpfanfic/status/907868279720493057) twitter! Follow them. They're awesome.

Blue was always her favorite color. 

When Waverly was in kindergarten and the typical playground question was _'what is your favorite color?_ ' she would always answer the same. Blue. Any shade of blue would do. The color adorned every drawing and finger painting she did. Some day she would wonder if it was because it reminded her of her Mama's eyes. At least while she could remember what they looked like.

What she did remember was that Wynonna would always make sure Waverly got the blue lollipop or popsicle or whatever it was. Back when it mattered what color of flavored syrup you got more then anything else. Willa, despite being nine years older, always did what she could to make Waverly upset. Even taking her blue popsicle. It was the only time that she ever saw her older sisters fight. But that was only when Wynonna even noticed something was happening. 

Even as a child Wynonna had her own demons. They were small and dormant but they were there. It would be a few more years before they were the alcohol grown nightmares of an adult.

Blue would remain Waverly's favorite color as she grew up. No real rhyme or reason except she liked it. And wasn't that enough? She liked how lovely and delicate it could be, how it sat against other colors. It was just a good color.

The cheerleading uniform she slipped into as a Freshman and then gradually filled out as puberty gave her womanly curves. Coincidently, that was also around the time Champ Hardy started to come around and take her home in his truck. The drives home began to include detours down deserted roads where he would grope her over her uniform with fumbling hands and she would start to believe that's just how this was supposed to feel. It wasn't necessarily enjoyable. It didn't make her toes curl like she had always read about in the romance novels she snuck from Gus' shelf.

But fiction was just that, wasn't it? Fiction. Things exaggerated for the enjoyment of the readers.

Plus, she reasoned, they were both new in this. They would learn. Champ would learn.

Wynonna only punched him once, surprisingly. She came home from one of her long trips in the same moment Champ had his hand up Waverly's skirt in his truck. He wouldn't talk to her for a week, but she convinced him that Wynonna had left again.

Blue was the color of her graduation gown. Her fingers slipped over the cheap, slick fabric as she silently wished to be taken away from Purgatory. If she were braver she would go. But she was the only Earp left in Purgatory, she couldn't just up an leave with rumors of a curse swirling about. So she drowned herself in research and online degree programs that filled her mind with images of places she swore she'd see some day.

Then Wynonna came home and maybe things could be normal again.

Blue. The uniform on the pretty girl who walked into Shorty's and disarmed her with a smile was...blue. Of course. It was a dark blue, like the night sky in the summer that she would lay under for hours. She would count the stars and remember when Wynonna would lay there with her. From their spot in the backyard they could barely hear Daddy's yelling.

Waverly found herself thinking of her at the most...inconvenient of times. Like when Champ was kissing her. It didn't help that the Black Badge offices were right past the regular sheriff offices. She would see warm brown eyes and that wide smile that made her swoon and trip over things that weren't there. Every time.

But Champ got boring and more infuriating. So he was gone.

It had gotten to the point that she couldn't take it anymore and just kissed Nicole Haught in Nedley's office.

Blue. Nicole looked great in blue. It contrasted her red hair and laid perfectly against her pale skin. Waverly loved running her fingers over the hard plastic of the buttons. She loved pushing them through the blue fabric of the button holes and watch smooth skin appear with each inch.

Yeah. Nicole looked amazing in blue. 

Waverly was panicking, heart being slowly ripped out of her chest but even as Nicole laid in the hospital bed, lips chapped and hair greasy...she looked stunning in blue.

The dark blue of her uniform, the crisp blue of shirts that Waverly would always try to dress her in, the pale blue of her hospital gown as the light faded from her eyes. 

Blue like Nicole's wedding dress. She had decided to forgo the traditional white while Waverly wore her mother's cream colored dress. They held each other's hands under the arch of the Homestead, Wynonna pretending she wasn't crying from her spot of honor next to her sister. The sky was the prettiest shade of blue too, reflecting beautiful in her brown eyes.

They danced in the barn, cheeks sore from smiling so much. She probably had new smile lines just from that night but it was worth it.

At the end of the night, they held each other close, foreheads pressed together as they swayed together. Nicole nuzzled their noses together and kissed Waverly softly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Waverly asked.

"For marrying me."

Her fingers tangled in red hair and they kissed deeply. Lights popped in front of her eyes and they were...blue.

Blue was always her favorite color.


End file.
